1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, particularly to improvement of a structure of a connector including a retainer configured to prevent a terminal from falling out of a housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-119194 (JP 2012-119194 A) describes a connector configured such that a terminal is inserted to a housing, and a retainer is attached to the housing from a direction intersecting with an insertion direction of the terminal so as to lock the retainer to the terminal, thereby preventing the terminal from falling out of the housing.
When the terminal is inserted into the housing, the retainer is attached to the housing such that the retainer is retreated to a temporary locking position in which the retainer allows the terminal to be removed from or inserted into the housing. Then, after the terminal is inserted into the housing, the retainer is moved to a proper locking position in which the retainer makes closer contact with the housing than in the temporary locking position, and the retainer is attached to the housing so as to be locked to the terminal. The retainer is locked to the terminal in the proper locking position, and hereby, the terminal is prevented from falling out of the housing.